Anomaly XB-6783746/transcript
PROLOGUE Walter's Lab - Inspecting Michael PETER: He definitely doesn't have the tech. ASTRID: Maybe it was removed. PETER: No, there's no scar tissue. WALTER: Here, try this. Go on. It's good. OLIVIA: Michael, you used to write things down for me. You helped us catch a bad man. Do you remember that? Michael, you're very special, and there's a lot that we would like to learn about you. PETER: My father was working on a plan with a man named Donald. You were a very important part of that plan. Do you remember that? WALTER: You do, and you know me. We should just go into his mind, like we did with September. PETER: September was in a coma. WALTER: So we put him in one too. OLIVIA: We're not putting him in a coma. WALTER: Then, we put an electromagnetic probe into the base of his skull, and ply him full of Serotonin, Neurontin, and LSD. ASTRID: Walter, he is just a child. WALTER: He is not just a child! He's more than a child. He is an integral part of my plan. He must know that! He's just not saying anything for some reason or other. You said yourself, he wrote things before. Why is he not doing that now? Who is Donald? Where is he? Is he alive? I must find him. Tell me. PETER: Hey! Walter, calm down. WALTER: How can I calm down, Peter? We're running out of time. Don't you understand? We got a world to save! Acid, get back to cutting out those tapes. We're not gonna get any answers out of him. OLIVIA: Peter, it doesn't make any sense. I mean, he's an empath. We used to have a connection. He used to feel what I wanted and then he'd communicate it to me. Now, it just seems like he can't. Ministry Of Science - New Tasking OLIVIA: Nina, it's Olivia. NINA: Is everything alright? OLIVIA: Nina, we need your help with something. NINA: What? It's not safe for me to talk here. Let me call you in ten minutes. NINA'S ASSISTANT: Can I help you? CAPTAIN WINDMARK: You are a Loyalist. Then you know how important it is that you answer my questions. Where is your superior? NINA'S ASSISTANT: I'm not sure. She got a call a little while ago and then told me she was taking an early lunch. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Who was the call from? NINA'S ASSISTANT: It came in on her private comm. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: When did this occur? NINA'S ASSISTANT: About twenty minutes ago. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Bring an LQ-7 unit. We don't have much time. When is she expected to return? NINA'S ASSISTANT: She's always back by one o'clock. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Fugitives we are seeking recently used a Sublimation Device to access an abandoned storage facility. We have traced the device to the Ministry of Science. Someone here has supplied them with it, I suspect from this office. It is not you I am concerned with. NINA: This is Nina Sharp. Is everything alright? We've never seen one before. What? A child? A child Observer? We've never seen one before. It's not safe for me to talk here. Let me call you in ten minutes. ACT I Brooklyn Side Street - Resource Allocation OLIVIA: Nina, thank you so much for doing this. I know the risk you're taking. NINA: Nonsense. I'm nothing if I can't be a resource for you. Now, where is he? Hello. My name is Nina. WALTER: What are we doing here? I'm cold. NINA: I have access to tech that I think will be helpful for you to communicate with him. It's in a lab not far from here. PETER: A Ministry Lab? You think that's safe? NINA: Not a Ministry Lab. A Black Lab. OLIVIA: I thought Massive Dynamic Black Labs didn't exist. NINA: Well, I'm glad I can still surprise you. Since The Invasion, I've allowed it to be used by The Resistance. PETER: We should get going. NINA: How's Walter doing? PETER: Which one? NINA: Ah. PETER: He's vacillating lately. And he dropped acid yesterday, so that didn't exactly help. NINA: Well, he hasn't changed that much. PETER: He catches me off-guard. I look him in the eyes sometimes, and I see a stare that I don't recognize. He told me that you agreed to remove the pieces of his brain once he completed the plan to defeat the Observers. NINA: Never underestimate the power of incentive. You don't approve? PETER: What happens to him? After the tissue has been removed, what happens to Walter? How many times can a human brain endure something like that? NINA: Walter told me that that was a risk that he was willing to take. PETER: I don't accept that. NINA: You may not have to. If the plan isn't completed in time, he may regress completely and no longer want to go through with it. PETER: So what you're saying is I lose him either way? NINA: What I'm saying is that your father understands that anything worth fighting for comes with a cost. Ministry Of Science - Late Lunch CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Perhaps she has been alerted to our presence here. ASSISTANT OBSERVER: It would not be the first time. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Every conspiracy has a network. I want to see the facility from which the Sublimation Device was taken. Brooklyn Neighborhood - Black Lab OLIVIA: It's okay. NINA: It's better if he stays back there for a moment. ACT II Black Lab - ECog Testing WALTER: The Resistance experimented on Observers here? NINA: Yes. Among other things, we wanted to understand how they were reading us. Perhaps create technology that would give us the same advantage. PETER: Did it work? NINA: No. We were only able to extract bits and pieces of data. Images, words in their conscious minds, but not enough to be useful. However, if you were able to communicate with the Observer child using neural stimulation once before, this technology might be able to help you do it again. PETER: You alright? You're thinking about her? OLIVIA: Yeah, every time I see one of those posters, my heart - jumps. PETER: Yeah, mine too. OLIVIA: It's hard to see her face, but at the same time, I want to. You ready in there? PETER: Yeah. Yeah, it's all good. NINA: Like ours, Observer brains translate external stimuli - - language, sights, sounds - - into patterns of electrical activity, which we commonly call thoughts. OLIVIA: Come on, Michael. NINA: This is an Electro-Cognitive translator. An ECog for short. OLIVIA: How does it work? NINA: By interpreting patterns of electrical activity into words and images that we can understand. PETER: Allowing you to read their thoughts. WALTER: For all intents and purposes, yes. WALTER: This will suffice. Prep the subject. PETER: His name's Michael. Ministry Of Science - Interrogating Roe LOYALIST AIDE: Captain Windmark, we've been unable to locate Nina Sharp's comm device. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Continue looking. Mister Roe, we have determined that Nina Sharp is a traitor. She is working for The Resistance. Do you have any knowledge of that? ROE: No. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Do you know where she is? ROE: No. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: I believe you. Black Lab - Cortical Oddity PETER: This is gonna be a little cold. OLIVIA: We're just gonna do a test, but it won't hurt. I promise. WALTER: His cortical activity is off the charts. NINA: The neural link is good. We're ready. OLIVIA: Okay. Michael, if at any point, you want to stop, you just squeeze my hand. Okay? Michael, do you remember why you're so important to Walter's plan? WALTER: His mind is responding to the question. NINA: Hmm. The ECog is attempting to translate his neural activity, but he's processing information in a way I've never seen before. This is not like any of the other Observers from our trials. The software can't interpret it. WALTER: Something has fundamentally changed with the subject. Michael. Whatever allowed us to communicate before is no longer viable. NINA: You said the boy formed a bond with Olivia, helped her solve a case once. OLIVIA: That's right. NINA: So he did so, because he knew what you wanted. He could feel it through the empathic connection with you. Maybe he can't help us now because that connection no longer exists. PETER: So you're saying he can't understand what we want? OLIVIA: So how can he help us? NINA: We've been trying to get into his mind. Maybe the answer is letting him get into ours. WALTER: Yes. That is brilliant, Nina. We need to create a link between one of our conscious minds and the boy's. OLIVIA: Well, how do we do that? NINA: Well, it's going to take some time, I have to reconfigure the ECog's software, and you've got to return to the warehouse at the Ministry of Science to get another ECog halo and a neural adaptor for the second person. PETER: Is that going to be a problem? NINA: No, I've got a man in Archives. He'll give us what we want. WALTER: Hastings? NINA: Yes. Ministry Of Science - Interview Jitters LOYALIST GUARD: Next. Name? DARRYL HASTINGS: Hastings, Darryl R. ACT III Ministry Of Science - Missing Code OLIVIA: I still can't get through to Hastings. WALTER: This is intolerable. Without the neural adaptor and the second E-C-O-G halo, we have no way to communicate with the boy. PETER: Don't worry, Walter. We'll get 'em. WALTER: Nina will have the pass code. OLIVIA: Well, her comm doesn't work underground, so there's no way to contact her. Do you think that we can bypass this? ASTRID: Hey, guys. PETER: Astrid, I need your help breaking through a security lock. ASTRID: I'm on it. Give me the model number. Ministry Of Science - Meeting Windmark LOYALIST GUARD: Next. DARRYL HASTINGS: I'm a Quality Assurance engineer. I assess and maintain the technology warehoused in this facility. I don't report directly to Nina Sharp, but indirectly, sometimes I do. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Mister Hastings, we believe... DARRYL HASTINGS: ...Doctor. It's Doctor Hastings. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Doctor Hastings. Ministry Of Science - Breaking In ASTRID: Okay, you're gonna want to take the brown wire from the pad and attach it to the comm's receiving node. PETER: Alright, the comm's attached. ASTRID: Now, I'm going to send a continuous stream of data to your comm device. Hopefully, it'll be enough to short out the locking circuitry. WALTER: Hopefully? I thought she knew what she was doing. ASTRID: Okay, I'm sending it now. You might want to step back. OLIVIA: Okay, we're in. Ministry Of Science - Failed Interview CAPTAIN WINDMARK: We believe a Sublimation Device from this facility was provided to known fugitives. Are you aware of this? DARRYL HASTINGS: No. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: I do not believe you. Restrain him. Dismiss the rest. Ministry Of Science - Archive Search WALTER: We may as well be looking for a needle in a haystack. PETER: No, it's all arranged according to serial number. Look. There's a terminal. Maybe we can access the database. WALTER: Can you run a search? PETER: Yeah. There. 18-C-6. WALTER: Up there, on the top shelf. OLIVIA: Windmark's here. PETER: What? OLIVIA: He's with Hastings. DARRYL HASTINGS: It was an outdated model. I didn't know what they were using it for. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: You wanted to help them. You admire them. You admire Doctor Bishop. DARRYL HASTINGS: Yes. I admire him. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Where is Nina Sharp now? DARRYL HASTINGS: I swear, I don't know. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Where are the fugitives? Your loyalty will be rewarded. DARRYL HASTINGS: I don't know. I don't know. Black Lab - Leaving Michael NINA: Michael, I need you to stay here. I'll be right back. Observer Precinct - Pinpointing Nina LOYALIST SECURITY: There. That's her signal. Ministry Of Science - Getting Out WALTER: The components are intact. PETER: We got to get out of here, now. OLIVIA: It's Nina. NINA: Olivia, is everything alright? OLIVIA: Nina, I need you to listen to me. You've been compromised. NINA: What? OLIVIA: The Observers and Windmark are here. They're interrogating Hastings now. You can't come back to the Ministry, and you can't go home. NINA: It's okay. I have to go now. OLIVIA: I'm sorry. PETER: Okay, we're ready. Let's go. OLIVIA: Wait. They're gone. A guard just came in and told Windmark something, and then they left. LOYALIST THUG: We're going to make an example out of you. OLIVIA: My thoughts exactly. PETER: Doctor Hastings, can you hear me? DARRYL HASTINGS: I tried. I tried. OLIVIA: It's okay. DARRYL HASTINGS: He knows. WALTER: What? What does Windmark know? DARRYL HASTINGS: Nina, they tracked her. They know where she is. ACT IV Black Lab - Discovered NINA: It's okay. Everything's going to be fine. I'm just... it doesn't matter. There's nothing for you to worry about. Oh, my God. Michael, come with me, quickly. Brooklyn Traffic - Security Checkpoint WALTER: What's wrong? Why are we stopping? PETER: Checkpoint. OLIVIA: We need to turn around. PETER: If I back up now, I turn around, we're gonna draw too much attention. We need to ditch the car. One at a time. Walter, you first. Get out now. Okay, go. LOYALIST INSPECTOR: It's clear. They can go. Black Lab - Captured CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Find them. NINA: Captain Windmark. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: The fugitives. Where are they? NINA: You're too late. They're long gone. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: You are trying to protect them. What is it about the fugitives, I wonder, that instills such misguided loyalty? You are trying to block your thoughts from me, but it will not last. You... animals. You are thinking of him. The Boy. This morning, you were contacted in your office. You said something about a child Observer. He is important to the fugitives. Why is he important to them? What is his purpose? NINA: Why does a child worry you so much? CAPTAIN WINDMARK: He is merely a curiosity, and you are mistaken about him. He is no child. He is a chromosomal mistake. A genetic anomaly. Designate: Progeny XB-6783746. Like all anomalies, he was scheduled to be destroyed. But he went missing. It was a great mystery in my time. No one knew what became of him... until now. I would very much like to meet him. Tell me where he is. LOYALIST AIDE: Captain Windmark? There's no sign of anyone else here. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Then I will have to resort to a deeper extraction. Why? NINA: Why? CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Why are you not frightened? NINA: Do you know why you tilt your head in that way? It's an involuntary reflex in your physiology. It changes the angle at which sound waves hit the eardrum, allowing in more stimuli. Like a lizard. I've studied them too. Intriguing characters. Their brains have evolved over 320 million years, yet for all their evolution, they form no bonds. Love does not exist for them. They are incapable of dreaming, of contemplating beauty, of knowing something greater than themselves... not unlike your kind. The experiments we conducted right here in this lab, yielded a surprising result, because for all your years of evolution, you inadvertently redeveloped and honed primitive instincts that we moved beyond long ago. So in reality, you're the animal. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Restrain her. You cannot hurt me with that. NINA: I know. ACT V Black Lab - Retrieving Michael PETER: Walter, maybe you should stay in the van. WALTER: I'm coming with you. Nina? They've got the boy. Who knows what they'll do to him. What did he do to her? OLIVIA: Where's she going? PETER: She stopped Windmark from reading her. WALTER: To protect us. To protect the plan. OLIVIA: And to protect the boy. They left without him. He's still here. Michael? WALTER: Michael? PETER: Michael, you can come out now! It's safe! OLIVIA: Michael! Michael? Michael. Peter! You alright? It's okay. Michael? WALTER: He's crying. Walter's Lab - ECog Success PETER: You ready? ASTRID: Yeah. WALTER: If you understand me, touch your nose. Good. That's very good. Do you remember meeting me a long time ago, with a man named Donald? He does. He remembers. Do you know why I needed you for my plan? Can you tell me why you are important? THE OBSERVER: The boy is important. He has to live. PETER: What happened? WALTER: I know who Donald is. Donald is September. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Five Episodes